


Absolution

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Off-Screen Negotiation, Rough Sex, awkwardly stream of consciousness writing at 1 AM while sick with some wretched flu thing, fucking away the feelings, hard kink, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58937556#t58937556">prompt</a>: Adoribull with established consent, rape roleplay.</p><p>Why am I writing this at one a.m., scarcely eight hours before work, with no sleep, not enough food, and entirely too much of whatever this virus is?</p><p>Because I am weak and Adoribull gives me strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Some nights are all about sweet and gentle touches, leisurely sex that ebbs and flows. But then there are nights like this, when the guilt and self-loathing eat at Dorian until he comes to this room, kicks his shoes off at the door, and strips off his clothes. He curls up in the big, empty bed, feeling small and vulnerable and focusing on that instead of the weight of everyone else's expectations.

When the Iron Bull finds Dorian like this, he knows exactly what his mage (his _kadan_ , he thinks but can't say, not yet, not yet) wants from his huge Qunari lover.

Bull slams the door shut loud enough to make Dorian startle upright every time, and then Bull grins as evilly as he knows how and drops whatever he's carrying so it clatters noisily to the floor. It's two strides to the bed, and Dorian is already huddled to the headboard, wide-eyed and scared quiet, and Bull grabs him by the ankle, dodging his kicks to drag him closer, turn him on his front and pin him to the mattress. He straddles Dorian's thighs while he loosens the ties on his trousers, not bothering with his belt or harness, knowing Dorian wants to feel them press and cut into his skin.

On these nights, Dorian prepares himself as thoroughly as Bull would, because Bull doesn't, not like this. The curling in wait, the playacting, it has him tense up a little, but Bull shoves a blunt finger in with relative ease and Dorian's body remembers how to stretch just in time for Bull to press his cock in fully. It still burns, it will still ache, but Dorian relishes the pain and treasures the soreness. He wants to be consumed, and the Iron Bull can give him that.

He needs to be fucked out of his mind, and the Iron Bull can give him that, too.

Bull traps Dorian's wrists in one heavy hand, pins them over Dorian's head and thrusts into him hard and fast and merciless. Dorian cries out in pain and pleasure both, screams and begs, bites into the pillows to stifle the noises and swears to cover them when Bull tugs him up by the hair. He is never so vocal as he is on these nights, and that alone is enough for Bull to do it whenever Dorian asks.

It's hard and violent and Dorian cries and whimpers as his body grows accustomed to the stretch, as the pain fades and the pleasure intensifies, as Bull hammers him into the bed. "No, please, no," becomes just "please," and "Stop! Don't!" becomes "don't stop!" Even Dorian, even Bull, is not sure when the change takes place.

The struggling against Bull's grip is fruitless and exhausting. Though all he has done is squirm, speak a little, and take Bull's cock, Dorian's muscles feel like jelly when Bull finishes, filling him with seed and lying on him, heavy and sweaty and comforting all at once. Dorian moans because it's _perfect_ , and then Bull nuzzles his sweaty hair and Dorian giggles a little instead, because that tickles (and Bull does it every time, because the breathless little giggle is better than any oath that Dorian could give: "It's alright, we're alright, I wanted every second of it.")

And Bull cleans him tenderly and they sleep in the sweaty sheets and Dorian doesn't dream of rituals or disownment or men who took too many liberties or men who gave too little pleasure.


End file.
